Because the interiors of automobiles are usually completely closed, either to prevent the passengers' exposure to the weather or to protect the contents of the vehicle, they can become stuffy, stale and uncomfortable environments. Air fresheners are therefore widely used to scent the air and provide a more pleasant conditions for persons riding in the automobile. Air fresheners found in the prior art include several different types, including scented liquids which are sprayed into the air or onto the carpet, and solid fresheners which are placed under the seats, on the dashboard or on strings which allow the air freshener to be hung from the rear view mirror.
The solid air fresheners are manufactured in a number of shapes. The under-seat type of air freshener need not be attractively packaged since it is to be placed out of sight and it may have a simple cylindrical or box-shaped container. The hanging type, on the other hand, is intended to be placed in a much more visible location and attempts are therefore made to make the air freshener more attractive, or at least to minimize its unattractiveness. This is usually accomplished by manufacturing this type of air freshener in a flat, card-like shape which can be printed on its two sides or which can be cut into a silhouette, such as that of a pine tree. Because these card-like air fresheners are typically just pieces of porous cardboard-like material, they do not last as long as the under-seat type.